Real Love?
by Treeclaw
Summary: Young warrior Robinwing has just lost his mother, Redheart in a fierce battle against their enemy Windclan. His love, Leopardpaw, has just become a warrior, Leopardheart. Now he has been named deputy in place of his mother and she seems to now be interested in. Is it his standing? Or does she truly love him?
1. Chapter 1

A whistling bird sounded above as I padded across the grassy terrain. A warm breeze ruffled my fur, telling me that leaf-bare was fully gone and it was now the wonderful season of new-leaf. Unfortunately, it isn't the best. Now we're planning a battle against Windclan, who still holds a grudge against us for keeping the kits we rightfully are allowed to keep. They are staying behind, not wanting to fight today. I feel bad for them, having two clans in your blood.

"Goodbye Willowstream, Stormbreeze." I mewed

The siblings look up, sadness in their eyes.

"We want to fight.." Stormbreeze began

"We just can't go there yet. It seems to weird being in their territory." Willowstream finished

Weird...they finish each other's sentences. I shrugged, they're siblings anyway. As I padded over to where our leader, Birchstar, was standing. He stood atop the Tallrock, my mother(and deputy) at his side. Redheart was the best deputy this clan has ever seen, and I know she awaits her turn as leader. But, Birchstar is young and healthy, and my mother will do anything to help him.

"Those Windclan cats won't see what's coming!"

I turned to see her...the beautiful she-cat who walks in my dreams. No, she isn't dead. She's perfectly alive. Her golden fur with it's dapples of black. Her vibrant green eyes glowed with anticipation. Her name? The one that suits her personality as well as her appearance, Leopardpaw. I know, it's odd to like an apprentice, but she's nearly done with her training. A mere half-moon away!

"Hi Leopardpaw." I said

She looked at me. My heart skipped a beat as she said hi back. I could only wonder if she felt anything for me...She and I were somewhat friends, so it is a possibility. I glanced over at my father, Mossfang, pad by. He nods his head to me and turns his attention to Birchstar. I turn to her to, awaiting her announcement.

"Now, we are to split into two patrols. One shall go ahead of us and scout ahead, in case a patrol or cat is in the area. We must be as stealthy as we can since there is few hiding spots for us. Redheart, any ideas?" Birchstar said

"Well, since many Windclan cats are brown furred and fast, we'd need someone here to match that. I'd suggest sending one cat ahead to scout out instead of a whole patrol. A whole patrol will be more noticeable then one cat." Redheart replied

"You have a point there." Birchstar said

She did. Apparently many cats agreed since they murmered agreements about it. I smiled at my mother, she was smart and a great warrior!

"Any suggestions?" He asked

She nodded and turned to the crowd. I looked around, but had no idea who'd she'd pick.

"I think Acornfrost is a good choice." She annouced

I looked over at the brown she-cat. She looked stunned at Redheart's choice. She stood up and walked to the front of the crowd.

"Red..Redheart, you chose me?" She asked

"Of course. Your one of the fastest cats here and you have the brown fur that Windclan cats have! You'll do a perfect job! Right Birchstar?"

Birchstar looked at Acornfrost and nodded. We cheered for her, hopefully encouraging her. Acornfrost straightened as Birchstar started up again.

"So, we will send Acorfrost ahead to scout for any patrols, cats and a safe route. When you find one, come close enough so you can see us and give a signal. We will meet you there and then we can attack."

We all yowled in agreement as we headed out the thorn barrier. I looked back at Willowstream as she headed back into the nursery for her kit, Spottedkit. Well, she couldn't go no matter what. I couldn't blame them either. We were now heading toward the border where Acornfrost would go ahead. I glanced up and felt the sun hit my face. It felt wonderful, especially after three moons of cold.

"Hurry up Bluepaw!"

Bluepaw...that arrogant tom. Leopardpaw somehow found him as a friend! I couldn't see how, he was to quick to fight and could care less about anything but himself. The only good thing was his loyalty. I looked away from him and Leopardpaw and looked ahead. A faint outline of the moor was in sight, telling us that with each pawstep we took, the closer we were to a battle. Birchstar stopped at the border and turned to face us.

"I want us to spread out. If a patrol comes by and sees a ton of us here, they'll become suspicious. Look for prey or practice." He ordered, "Acornfrost, I want you to go ahead."

The brown she-cat stepped up and padded next to him. They began whispering into eachother's ear as I turned around. I began to look for Leopardpaw, hoping to practice with her.

"Hey Robinwing!"

I turned hoping to see her, but it wasn't. This was a she-cat, but she had fluffy tortoiseshell fur, dark green eyes, a long tail and rounded ears. Her name, however, was Creekpaw. She was nice and friendly and a very good swimmer.

"Want to go hunting? The river might be defrosted!" She suggested

I turned around to see Leopardpaw with Bluepaw and their mentors, Glowpelt and Blossomlight. There was no way for me to work with her..I turned to Creekpaw, who was wide eyed with wonder.

"Sure..." I replied, a little disappointed

She smiled and we walked toward the river. I heard the gentle lapping of the waves against the shore. The island was right across the way and it looked quiet without any cats on it. Creekpaw padded toward the river and dipped her paw in.

"It feels better when it's warm." I told her

"It better! I had a moon in it and then leaf-bare came. It was freezing." She mewed

I gave a quick smile and padded toward her.

"The fish are over there." I said

She looked up and smiled.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen the lake like this."

I couldn't blame her. It was beautiful. The sun was reflecting off the gentle ripples in the lake, the island gave off a serene air. I stood up and padded to my left, a good fishing spot I found when I was an apprentice. I sat there waiting for a ripple in the water. A quick one went to my left and I dug my paw into the water and hooked my claws into a fish's body. I pulled it out...it was carp! I threw it to the ground, killing it instantly.

"Nice catch!" Creekpaw called

I cut the fish down the middle and threw a piece to Creekpaw.

"Eat up! You'll need it for the battle!"

Creekpaw didn't hesitate to eat the piece of prey. I didn't either, for it was gone in a few heartbeats. After moons of little mice and a few birds, it was as though Starclan had blessed it it tasted so good!

"Robinwing! Creekpaw!"

Looking up, I saw the blue/gray pelt of Bluepaw running toward us. He had ruffled fur and was lashing his tail wildly. It must have been a good practice session!

"Come on! Acornfrost is coming!"

The tom bounded away and Creekpaw motioned for me to follow. We were back there in no time and I noticed Acornfrost in the distance. Birchstar turned to face us.

"Okay, it is time to show Windclan that we are not to be messed with! Riverclan! Get ready!"

We yowled happily as we bounded over the border. I turned to see Leopardpaw and Bluepaw running next to me along with Creekpaw. We, Riverclan, will defeat them!


	2. Deputy

I sat over her body in the glowing moonlight. The only life lost in the battle, for both clans. The sky was cloudy a rain poured from the sky, showing Starclan's sadness for her death. Creekpaw and Leopardpaw were next to me, comforting me.

"She was a fine warrior." Creekpaw mewed

"And she would have been a great leader." Leopardpaw said

I know...I didn't reply to them. I couldn't speak right now. I no longer smelled her scent, for it was covered in lavender and covered her tawny red fur and I couldn't see her eyes ever again. Redheart was dead, my mother was dead..So young! I felt someone's tail brush my back and, upon seeing a fleck of gold, it turned out to be Leopardpaw. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I looked back at my mother's body and my heart wrenched. I wouldn't leave her.

"I'm keeping vigil." I managed to say

"With me."

I looked up to see Mossclaw pad toward me. His gray eyes were full of sadness as he looked at Redheart's body.

"She was my mate, I deserve to be with her for one last time." He mewed

I nodded. Mossclaw laid next to her body. It had happened so fast! Redheart was fighting Oatfur and as she was pinned, Leopardpaw got him off of her. I didn't even see him bite her neck. I walked over, trying to get her up, but she wasn't moving. I noticed the blood and walked away. Sadness turning to anger as I fought any Windclan cat! I tried to find Oatfur, but he was gone...Creekpaw said I fought like Lionclan and Tigerclan combined! It meant so little to me, for Redheart was dead. I laid my head on her body, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in my heart. Leopardpaw got up and left with Creekpaw, not saying another word. Birchstar had joined to say goodbye to his loyal deputy, who had served him for before I was born.

"Goodbye Redheart." I thought, "May Starclan welcome you into their ranks as Redstar! The leader of Riverclan, who would have given her 9 lives to her clan, as though they were her very kits. Starclan shall honor you as you walk with now dead friends and family and you shall become the brightest star in the sky, shimmering a vibrant red, in honor of your spirit."

At the first sign of the sun, I sighed sadly. My last moments with Redheart were over. I stood up and walked over to the elders den. I knew they'd be up soon, no matter how much I wanted to stay with Redheart, my time was done. I looked up at the faint outline of Silverpelt. Either I was tired or it had happened, I saw a faint outline of Redheart spirit leave her body and disappear into the stars.

"Sorrelfall? Crowwing? Skyheart?" I asked

The three elders looked up from their slumber.

"What is it Robinwing?" Crowwing asked

"It's time. Redheart..Redheart has to be buried."

Sorrelfall nodded and I walked away. Her corpse was laying in the middle of camp with the sleeping body of Birchstar. Poor tom must have been tired. Mossclaw was still awake, though his eyes were tired.

"Are..Are they coming?" He asked

I nodded in reply. The black tom stood up and padded over to me.

"I know how close you were to Redheart. But, she's with Starclan now. We can remember her, but it can't take over our lives." He told me

I shrugged. She'd never leave my memory. I looked to see the three elders walking from the den. I nudged Birchstar's side and heard him murmurer something.

"Thank..Thank you."

Thanks for what? His eyes opened and he looked up.

"Sorry."

I shrugged as he stretched. I walked away from the two toms and entered the warrior's den, where everyone was still asleep. My fur was still wet, for it was still raining, but softly now. The camp luckily hadn't flooded. I began grooming my fur so it wouldn't be such a mess. I was still sad about her death, but nothing could be done. Redheart was now in Starclan, where she deserved to be.

"All cats who are old enough to swim, gather under the Rock Ledge for a meeting." Birchstar called

He must want to discuss the battle. Cats raised their heads from their slumber and quickly got up. Some cats were under the ledge already. I finished grooming and walked out. I saw Leopardpaw again and smiled. She looked beautiful. A ray of sunlight peeked through the clouds and fell on her pelt, making it shine. My heart skipped a beat when she turned to me. She flicked her tail and I walked over.

"Hey..Hey Leopardpaw." I mewed

"Hi Robinwing." She replied calmly

I looked up at Birchstar, who was speaking.

"As we all know, we have just fought Windclan. Two apprentices I saw fought extremely well. After consulting with their mentors, I think the only way to repay them is with their warrior names."

I glanced at Leopardpaw, who was lashing her tail happily. She might gain her name today!

"Bluepaw, Leopardpaw, step forward." Birchstar announced

"Good luck." I said

She turned to me and nodded. I watched her join Bluepaw up front. They both looked calm as Birchstar told us,

"Bluepaw, do you promise to protect Riverclan at all costs? Even your life?" He asked

"I do." Bluepaw replied.

"Then I give you your warrior name of Bluepelt. Starclan honors your fighting skill and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." Birchstar said

"Bluepelt! Bluepelt!" We shouted

Even though I didn't particularly care for him, he was becoming a warrior. A great accomplishment.

"Leopardpaw, step forward."

I smiled as the golden apprentice stepped forward.

"You took the challenge of fighting Oatfur, a senior warrior and defeated him." Birchstar told her

She was a great fighter! I remember seeing her attack him and he was yowling for mercy!

"Do you, Leopardpaw, take the oath of protecting Riverclan and serving the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Birchstar asked

"I do." She replied

"Then I give you the name of Leopardheart. Starclan honors your bravery and skill in battle and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan."

"Leopardheart! Leopardheart!"

I wondered about her name as I chanted. Was it because of her pelt and personality, or because she tried to save Redheart? Either way, it fit her. Leopardheart leapt down from the Rock Ledge and joined the group.

"Finally," Birchstar began

What else could there be? No kits were ready nor were any other apprentices.

"I need a deputy. Thanks to a dream last night from Starclan themselves.."

That's why he was talking in his sleep!

"I know who my deputy shall be. They've shown great bravery, loyalty, kindness to their clanmates, strategic, and finally, intelligent."

I was looking at the senior warriors. I thought that it might be Barkwhisker or maybe Blossomlight. They'd be good deputies.

"Starclan and I have chosen this warrior. Robinwing, you shall be the new deputy of Riverclan." Birchstar announced

Me? I looked around to see the cats chant my name as I got up to sit on the rock next to the ledge, where the deputy sat.

"Birc..Birchstar! You and..and Starclan chose m..me?" I asked

"Yes. You are a wonderful warrior and you have great potential as our deputy. You will make a fine leader when I am gone." Birchstar told me

I listened to the cheering of my name. I smiled and looked toward Leopardheart, who was cheering my name the loudest.


	3. Chapter 3

I yawned as I turned to Bluepelt, who's head was drooping.

"Bluepelt." I hissed

He jumped and turned to look at me.

"Leopardheart, we're not supposed to talk."

"No, you weren't."

Turning, I saw Birchstar pad toward us. His eyes were stern and I looked at my paws.

"Now, you are done with your vigil. You two did an excellent job. You may rest now." He mewed

I sighed with relief. I was exhausted! Padding over to the warrior's den, I noticed Robinwing...He looked different to me now. As though he gained some sort of confidence when becoming deputy. It was...attractive!

"Hey Robinwing." I said happily

He turned to face me and smiled. I smiled back, it was only polite!

"Uh..Yo..Your nests are over there. I..I took the liberty of making them for you two."

I looked over to see two nice and clean nests on the outskirts of the den. I padded over to them and laid down on the smaller of the two. It felt comfy and soft as I rolled onto my side.

"Thanks." I said

I yawned and began to doze off. It felt nice to relax. All I could think about was what to do as warriors. Bluepelt and I could hunt whenever and go out of camp! But...Robinwing! The deputy! He seemed interested in me! What other she-cat could say that! To think that I could be his mate would be amazing! Some day, I could be the leader's mate! I imagined me sitting next to Robinstar! Maybe I'd be deputy then..Oh the joys that could come from that! I purred at the thought, also since I was sleeping.

"Robinstar and Leopardheart.." I thought to myself

I awoke what felt like heartbeats later to see that I'd been asleep for a while. The sun was setting in the distance and I'd been in here from when it had just risen! I stood up, happy that I'd slept. I looked over to Bluepelt's nest and found it empty. Padding out of the den, I spotted a group of cats.

"Okay."

It was Robinwing! I ran over to where they were and happily sat down. Robinwing eyed me for a moment and smiled.

"Can I come?" I asked

"Of course!" He replied

My tail flicked in content as Robinwing continued.

"So, we have to check the Windclan border."

"We were just there!" Ashpelt argued

"Yes, so we have to make sure everything is okay." Robinwing argued

I nodded in agreement. Windclan might try and sabotage the border! We got up and headed out. I ran ahead and walked next to Robinwing, purring. He'd like that..I figured this, make it seem like I like him and then I can say I have him as a mate! We happily padded next to each other across the territory toward Windclan.

"So, how's it feel being deputy?" I asked

Robinwing didn't respond. What had I said? He looked away sadly and walked ahead.

"You don't ask anyone that, especially when they lost their mother who was the deputy." Ashpelt mewed

The black she-cat bounded away and I sat down, feeling terrible. Has I just ruined it? No..He'd understand I just made a mistake. I'll talk to him later. I walked down to the Windclan border, the sound of the river growing fainter and fainter as the moorland came into view. I wrinkled my nose at the odd scent. I have been here before, it just seemed weird. How could those cats live there? It was bare and just...weird!

"Let's go." Robinwing said as he padded back.

"Robinwing.." I began

"It's okay. It's just hard on me. Don't worry."

He rubbed next to me and purred loudly. I forcefully purred back. He forgives me that fast? Yes..it was nice. But..

"You coming Leopardheart?" He asked

I ran back up. Glancing up, I saw the gentle glow of the almost full moon in the sky. The Gathering would be soon and I'd be there as a warrior! I wondered...how would Robinwing act? His mother just died and cats would be asking him about his position. As we entered camp, someone ran into me.

"Leopardheart! Where were you?" He asked

"Calm down Bluepelt. I was on dusk patrol." I told him

He seemed to relax as he turned to Robinwing.

"Why didn't you tell the clan? Every cat should know!" He growled

"Don't talk to him like that!" I shouted

Bluepelt glanced at me and snarled at Robinwing. What was up with him? I shrugged to Robinwing, who just walked away.

"Be nicer!" I said

"Why? He should have said something!"

I shook my head and walked to the warrior's den. Robinwing was coming toward me with a fish in his jaws. I motioned for him to come over and he practically ran.

"He..Here." He mewed quietly

"Thank you. You look so cute that way."

He brightened up at that and a quick purr escaped his throat. I munched on the carp and ate half before passing it to him.

"No..No. I don't need it. I had the last bird in there."

"A bird? By choice?" I asked

He nodded. I could never eat birds by choice. But, it was eaten. I always preferred carp to anything else. Robinwing laid his tail on my back and I saw Bluepelt near the entrance. His back was turned. Thank Starclan. Maybe I should go with him later...I missed him all day today. I smiled at Robinwing before looking back at Bluepelt. He was leaving the camp. I sighed...Robinwing was a nice tom but Bluepelt seemed a lot nicer. I looked at him in his gray eyes and realized I couldn't break his heart. As more warriors came in, my thoughts grew dimmer. I knew what I wanted for now. I also knew I didn't like Bluepelt! I didn't like any tom in this clan! I would have my rank as the deputies mate and be known throughout the clans!


	4. Chapter 4

There she was...under the light of the full moon she looked like she belonged in Starclan her pelt glittered so much. I walked over to her and rested my tail on her back. Being warriors had been great! She'd been doing so well and I knew for sure she'd be getting an apprentice before I did. She was an amazing warrior...

"Hey, so you excited for the Gathering?" I asked

"Of course!" Leopardheart replied, "We're going to have a real standing in the clans now Bluepelt!"

I sighed..she said my name. She padded ahead as the patrol moved on. Then I saw him..the red furred tom! He was next to her now and I stopped. My claws dug into the ground to keep me from leaping at him! Who did Robinwing think he was? She was mine! He should know!

"Stay..Stay ca.." I tried to tell myself

Anger held me back. All I could do was stand there and growl. Leopardheart was _mine_! Not his! I stayed there and growled, glaring at him. What did that tom think? Just because he is now deputy he could have whatever? No! He knows Leopardheart is mine! I relased my grip on the ground and ran toward them. Robinwing had just finished crossing the bridge and Leopardheart was walking. I happily leapt onto it, padding up to her.

"Hey Bluepelt." She mewed

I nodded in reply. She seemed a bit happier now that I was there. When we got off, I brushed my tail on her back. She purred happily. I looked over at Robinwing, who was angrily looking at me. He should now know she's mine!

"Hey! Wanna go see Treepaw?"

"Why? We just fought with Windclan!"

"But, we shouldn't hold a grudge and show that the battle is in the past." I replied

"Yeah..She is fun too." Leopardheart said happily

We strode over to Windclan. A few glares came our way, but Treepaw happily bounded over to us. The brown she-cat was happily babbling again.

"You too fought well in the battle. I'm still sad we lost, but hey! It happens. How are you going, I'm doing fine. My mentor, Quickstar, yeah I know! I'm lucky having the leader as a mentor, but she's been teaching me these awesome speed maneuvers and it is soo fun to practice them! She's not named Quickstar for nothing!"

"Thanks Treepaw." I told her

"So, what's new Bluepaw?" She asked

"It's Bluepelt! Birchstar gave me my warrior name a few sunrises ago!" I bragged

"Nice job Bluepelt! Did you get one too Leopard.." She trailed off, not knowing what her name was now.

I smiled at Treepaw as Leopardheart told Treepaw her new name. The she-cat resumed her talking about her clan and I glanced over at Leopardheart, who had a happy light in her eye.

"I wonder when my ceremony will be. I'd like any name that doesn't sound weird like Treebee? That just sounds weird..."

She wouldn't get to choose. We didn't. I looked over at where the deputies sat and Robinwing was talking amongst them, like he's done this before! Happily talking to them all. Was he even concerned about his mother just dying a few sunrises ago?

"Bluepelt?" Leopardheart asked

I shook my head and looked at her. Her eyes were glaring at me and she flicked her tail to Treepaw.

"So? What's it like? Being..you know.."

My tail flicked irritably. Was she seriously going to ask how I felt.

"We..We're not together..If that's what you're asking." I replied sadly

"Together? No! What's it like being a warrior? I've dreamt of this for moons! Though...I wonder how my sister, Runningpaw, is doing. She wanted to be a medicine cat and I just hope she's happy. I wanted to train with her, but she's most likely destined to that."

"She probably is. Don't worry. You have the other apprentices!" Leopardheart mewed

"Well...Yeah! I am the only she-cat but who cares!" Treepaw exclaimed

"Let the Gathering begin!"

Quickstar's voice ran through the clearing.

"See ya Treepaw." I mewed

We ran back to Riverclan. I looked up at Quickstar, but my gaze kept flicking toward Robinwing. Did he know that she was mine? Or was he ignoring it? I had to know...That tom..if he makes one move toward her, I'll make sure he's..incapable of doing anything. I glanced over at Leopardheart. Her fur was glowing a pale yellow with the moonlight dancing on her fur. I rubbed next to her and purred. I heard a purr escape from her and I smiled. I knew she loved me..it was obvious. But...something bothered me. Did she have any feelings for Robinwing? If she did...I, I don't know. I looked at her and knew Starclan blessed her with her personality and looks. Heart of a leopard, that's how I saw her.

"I wonder if Birchstar will mention the battle." Leopardheart told me

"Same here. He probably won't since Quickstar didn't." I replied

Intelligent and smart..How I wondered where she got it from. The one thing I knew about her, is that I loved her. But, did she love me? If only I knew. Nevertheless, I would stick by her. She's a wonderful cat and I won't let anything hurt her! Leopardheart and I, together in Riverclan..The dream was tantalizing..I would savor every moment I could share with her. We might have kits! Little Leopardheart's and Bluepelt's! I purred at the thought. But, Robinwing! He might snatch it away from me! I don't need the deputy here bothering my relationship with Leopardheart!

"You okay Bluepelt?" She asked

I realized my tail was fluffed out and I was scratching at the ground.

"Uh..Yeah." I replied

She gave me a weird look and returned her attention to the leaders. I hadn't even been paying attention. It wasn't to big though. I looked up at Birchstar, who was now speaking.

"It gives me great sadness to say our deputy Redheart has died..She was a fine deputy and may Starclan welcome her to their ranks."

"Redheart! Redheart!" The clans shouted in honor of the she-cat

"Now, we welcome her son, Robinwing as the new deputy! May he serve greatly and be rewarded as leader when I have past..."

"Robinwing! Robinwing!"

I didn't cheer. Yes, he's deputy, but he's alive! If he's leader, completely different. I heard Leopardheart chanting. She can be kind to him. I could careless.

"All is well and new-leaf is bringing the prey back from the river and is being a great help for us."

I looked back at Robinwing. I made a silent vow to myself,

"If he takes her away from me then he'll be sorry..That's a promise!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Leopardheart:**

I walked around camp, looking for Robinwing. I've actually grown to like hanging out with him over the past half-moon. He'd gotten used to being deputy, for so little mistakes have been made. All was well in Riverclan.

"Hey! Leopardheart!"

I turned around and saw Robinwing. His fur was ruffled and his eyes were wild.

"Where were you?" I asked

"I was helping the apprentices with their battle training." He mewed

"You got trampled by apprentices?"

"Well...They're good at fighting!" He retorted

"Sure..."

He licked my ear playfully and we padded toward the warrior's den. It was empty since most of them were out on patrols. It felt weird...doing so little now. Not even two moons ago I was busy doing a ton of things. Making sure the queens were happy along with the elders, hunting and fighting lessons, all that! Now..I'm bored.

"Hey? You okay?"

It wasn't Robinwing, it was someone else. I looked up and saw Bluepelt padding in. His fur was sleek from a good grooming, his deep gray eyes were calm and he was smiling warmly. He laid down in his bed and flicked his tail for me to come over. Once I got over there, he seemed a bit happier. My pelt felt hot with embarrassment for some reason. Why did I care what I looked like? He was just my friend.

"What's up with your pelt?" He asked

"I haven't had much time to groom.." I replied quickly

He gave a _mrrow _of laughter as I began washing my pelt. It was a mess! I hadn't realized it!

"Hey? There's this awesome place by the Shadowclan border. I found it just a few sunrises ago!"

I stopped grooming for a second and looked at the blue/gray tom.

"Want to check it out?"

"Su..Sure." I said

His eyes brightened up as he ran his tail along my back. I heard him purring as he walked out of the warrior's den. Robinwing was heading back in with Stormbreeze, Mossfang, and Featherfur. I wanted to get up and see him, but I caught sight of Bluepelt and stayed put. I didn't really want to go see Robinwing. But...why? I liked him right? Right? I shook my head, of course I did! He was the best cat in the clan! He even liked me!

"Right?" I whispered

...

I stretched as I entered camp. The fresh scent of salmon wafted into my nose as I placed it down into the fresh-kill pile. Bluepelt placed his trout next to mine. His was huge! Almost a whole tail length!

"Nice catch." He mewed

"Thanks." I said, "You did good too."

"Mine was just luck."

I rubbed next to him and purred.

"Hey Leopardheart." He began

"Yes?"

"Wanna go now? It's almost sunset."

I nodded as he began walking toward the entrance. I followed behind. I wondered what it would look like! All I could picture was a beautiful sunset and I was next to Bluepelt. He burst into a run and shot off. I began running, but was very far behind.

"Come on Leopardheart!" He called

I picked up speed. My paws thudded on the soft ground and my heart thudded in my chest. Bluepelt was just ahead as we approached the Shadowclan border. He veered to the right and burst down a hill and disappeared from my sight. I slowed down and caught my breath as I walked over. I looked down and a large stream rushed through the landscape. The sunset turned the water a beautiful red color and made the entire area glow the fiery color. Bluepelt flicked his tail for me to follow. I padded along the ground and joined the blue tom by the water.

"I found this not to long ago and I wanted you to see it."

"Wow..It's beautiful." I mewed

I dipped my paw in the water and the warm water washed over my paw. Bluepelt placed his in and touched mine. I gave him a kind smile as I climbed into the warm water. The warm water heated my body up as I placed my head under the water. I brought my head up and looked over at Bluepelt.

"Hey, is there any fish?" I asked

"Yeah. Follow me. This leads to a small pond." He replied

I followed him down the river and was overwhelmed with happiness. I was so happy as I swam with Bluepelt. He then stopped as the river widened.

"Here it is." He told me

I climbed out of the river and walked over to the large pool. The color of it looked as though the sun had come down to Earth. Multiple ripples danced across the water as fish swam through the clear water.

"So, what do you think?" He asked

"It's..It's great!" I exclaimed

I looked into the water and quickly dug my paw into there. As it came up, two small pikes were caught on my claws.

"Whoa.." I whispered

"Yeah..There's a ton of fish in here, especially now that it is getting warmer." He replied

I placed the fish down and we each took one. As I enjoyed the small fish, I glanced into his gray eyes. They were so mesmerizing as I looked into them, as though I could see his soul.

"So..What's Robinwing like?" He asked

I could've sworn there was a hint of anger in his voice. Why didn't he like Robinwing?

"Uh..Pretty nice. He's doing good with being deputy and all."

He shifted in his spot.

"Hey, how did you find this place?" I asked, trying to change the subject

"Well, I was out on a hunting patrol and when I went off to search for any other prey, I came across this place and it looked beautiful." Bluepelt replied

I nodded in response and looked down at the ground. A weird feeling spread through me..I felt warm and happy as I looked back at Bluepelt. Did I like him? No! I liked Robinwing! Right? I do love him..Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Robinwing:**

I slipped through the entrance with the small hunting patrol. I hadn't caught anything, but we did manage to catch two fish. Barkwhisker and his apprentice, Dewpaw, were the only two to catch something. Featherfur and I hadn't been so lucky. She missed one pike by a mere whisker! The two toms carried their prey over as Featherfur bounded toward the warrior's den. I began looking for Leopardheart. I wanted to tell her about the patrols for tomorrow. She and I would go on one alone to the Windclan border and we could be together for a little bit.

"Leopardheart!" I called

She didn't respond. I shrugged, guessing she went out on a hunting patrol. Seeing as Acornfrost and Bluepelt were missing. So, they must be on a patrol together. I walked over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed two fish for me and Leopardheart to share later.

"Hey Robinwing!"

Creekpaw was at my side in a mere few heartbeats. Her fur was ruffled and a small gash sat on her shoulder. Her eyes were wild with happiness.

"What happened?" I asked

"Oh..Graypaw accidently got me while training. I went to Dusttail and she told me it'd be okay with the herbs she put on it. I'm still amazed how she could do all that without seeing!"

"It is amazing. Dusttail has been a great medicine cat and Mothpelt is an amazing apprentice." I replied

Creekpaw followed me into the warrior's den and happily sat in front of me.

"So.." She began, "Where's Leopardheart?"

I looked at her. Why was she wondering where she was?

"I think out on a patrol. Bluepelt and Acornfrost are gone."

"Acornfrost? No she isn't. I just saw her leave the nursery with Willowstream." Creekpaw told me

My eyes widened. Why was she with just Bluepelt? My pelt prickled a bit as I got up from my nest, leaving the two fish behind. I padded along the camp, my mind ablaze with questions. How could she leave with him? It was just wrong that he would do that! She was _my _mate! I broke into a run as soon as I got out of camp. Their scent slowly came blatant as I ran across the area. I will show Bluepelt that she is mine!

**Bluepelt**

I looked over at Leopardheart as she happily swam in the water. I was laying on the grass, drying off. She looked so beautiful in the rays of the setting sun. I could only wonder who she liked. Did she like me? Or was it Robinwing? Starclan please let it be me..I love her more than life itself. She deserves me, not someone who is to busy with patrols and will forget about her.

"Hey Leopardheart!" I called

She stopped swimming and looked up at me. She swam over and climbed out of the water, her pelt dripping wet. It shined in the light and she didn't bother to shake it off.

"What do you think of this place?" I asked

"It's wonderful Blue-" She began

Her ears pricked as she turned her head. I checked the air and the familiar scent came toward me. Robinwing! The deputy was coming this way!

"He'll see us. Bluepelt, run that way and I'll go in the water, catching some prey. You come over with one of these and say you found it by the river."

"Okay." I mewed

I stood up and grabbed one of the salmon we caught and burst toward the other river. I hope she'd be okay..I ran across the land and carefully stayed away from Robinwing's scent. As soon as it was weak, I headed up the hill and soon paused. I think this would be okay. I slowly padded along the area and headed back the way I came. Robinwing's trail was helpful, even though I've been this way before. I looked down the small hill toward the stream. I climbed down the hill and followed it down to the pool. I stopped before heading any farther. Robinwing..If you get mad at her, I shall make sure you never see Riverclan again.

**Leopardheart**

"Robinwing!" I shouted, pretending to sound surprised

"Hello Leopardheart. Is Bluepelt here?" He asked

"Not right now. He's been helping me hunt. I've been hunting here and he's been at the other river." I replied

His gaze lightened, but was still on me.

"Is he coming now?"

"Probably. So far, we've caught four fish. He caught one and I caught the other three."

He smiled and walked over to me. His pelt matched the fiery color that burst from the sun. He looked over at our prey pile and sat down. He turned back over to me and mewed,

"Nice job. I was wondering where you guys went. At least we'll be stocked with prey for a while."

"Yeah.." I said

"Hey Leopardheart."

Bluepelt's voice relaxed my nerves as he came over. The fish he had taken sat in his jaws as he spotted Robinwing. He placed the fish down and padded looked up at Robinwing.

"Hello Robinwing. Would you mind helping us bring back this prey?" He asked

"Of course Bluepelt."

The dark red tom grabbed two of the fish and began walking up the hill. I was so nervous for some reason. He was always so happy and helpful and for some reason he looked angry when he saw me down here. Had he known that I was with Bluepelt. How could he think I liked him! He knew I was his mate..Yes, I did care for Bluepelt as a friend, but Robinwing was my mate and I was happy to be his.

"We won't come here for a while. Let's wait a half-moon and he can calm down." Bluepelt said

"Yes..Let's get back to camp."

I grabbed two fish and headed up the hill, following Robinwing. I heard Bluepelt's pawsteps behind me all the way back to camp. I looked back up at Robinwing and my pelt felt hot from embarrasment. I was so sure Bluepelt and I would be okay down there and then he found us. I shook my head. Why was I so nervous about Robinwing finding us? He wouldn't have done anything! As we entered camp, Graypaw and Glowpelt ran up to us.

"Whoa...You guys caught that much?" The gray apprentice asked

I nodded in reply.

"Well," Glowpelt began, "I guess we can work on hunting tomorrow. We have enough prey for the clan for tonight and tomorrow. How about you take one of those to the elders. Skyfur and Sorrelfall will appreciate it."

"What about Crowwing?" Graypaw asked

"He's sleeping now. He'll be good till tomorrow."

I placed one of the fish on the ground and the apprentice happily took it. He bounded away to the elders den as Glowpelt nodded toward us before padding away. I walked over to the pile and placed the fish down with the other one. The other toms brought over their prey and placed it in the pile.

"Leopardheart," Robinwing began, "Can I talk to you?" He asked

I nodded and followed him. I glanced back at Bluepelt, who was heading away from the fresh kill. We went behind the medicine den and he sat down.

"How about tomorrow you and I could go out on a patrol? Just you and me, no one else." He asked

"That'd be great Robinwing!" I exclaimed

"Great! We could do it at dusk for the dusk patrol. We'll go over to the Windclan border and hang out!"

"Great!"

I nudged his side and purred. Robinwing returned with a purr as well. I watched him pad away as a tail ran along my spine. I turned around and saw Dusttail looking at me with her sightless blue eyes.

"Don't go for the red bird young leopard. Only trouble will come if you don't go for your real love..."

Her eyes seemed far away as she spoke to me. She shook her head and smiled.

"You'll be okay if you listen to me. Trust me, I know." Dusttail mewed

The gray she-cat stood up and walked away. I stared at her..What was she talking about "real love". My real love was Robinwing, and it will always be Robinwing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Robinwing**

I entered the warrior's den and found a few cats already sleeping. Bluepelt was in his nest, which calmed me. For some reason, I didn't trust him. No..He wasn't an honest cat. However, Leopardheart had defended him. I do know she wasn't lying, so he was safe for now. I laid down on my nest and closed my eyes. I felt someone lay next to me, and Leopardheart's warm scent drifted toward me. I purred happily as sleep took over me.

All night I had the same dream. I was near the same area where I had found Leopardheart. The only difference was the yowls. It belonged to Leopardheart and every time I tried to reach her, someone stopped me. Now, I was running again, trying to reach her.

"Leopardheart!" I cried

My paws thudded on the ground and more yowls raked the air.

"Stop.."

I turned around and no one was there.

"Leave her be Robinwing.."

A flicker of tawny red came from my side. As I turned, I found myself staring into the warm eyes of my mother. Redheart was sitting there, looking grim.

"She's my mate!" I shouted

She shook her head as the image was doused in blood and I was taken out of the dream, the last thing I heard was Leopardheart's screams...

**...**

I walked out of the entrance as the dawn sun splashed a dark red light onto the ground. Leopardheart was next to me, her fur flattened from sleep.

"This is beautiful Robinwing." She purred

"Thanks...I thought about you when planning it." I replied

Her tail dragged across my back as I nuzzled her side. We padded along the soft ground and the morning dew clung to my paws. We traveled down the small hill to the lake side for us to fish.

"We'll go to the Windclan border after we hunt." I said

"That's fine. I haven't eaten since last night."

I sat next to the water and stared into it. Any ripples of water and I knew I'd catch something. Leopardheart sat next to me, her eyes hard with focus. My gaze traveled back to the water. I unsheathed my claws and when a small flicker came across my vision, I dug my paw into the water and pulled out a small carp.

"Nice catch." She mewed

"Thanks."

Another heartbeat passed and Leopardheart had caught a fish for herself. A bit bigger than my carp, but she didn't say anything. We tore into our prey, each famished.

"Hey," She began, "How much longer till we get some new apprentices?"

"I think one more moon and Brightpool's kits will be ready. Why?" I asked

"I'd like to train an apprentice. Patchkit seems like one I'd like to train." She meowed

"Well, maybe I could ask Birchstar if you could train one. I'd like to have another apprentice too. I had so much fun training Featherfur."

"It's nice to inspire a young cat." Leopardheart commented

"It certainly is." I said

I dragged my tail along her spine as we headed away from the lake. My belly was full, meaning I wouldn't have to eat for a while. The clan had plenty of prey, meaning few hunting patrols. I smiled, looking at Leopardheart. Let's see how fast she was. I burst into a run and headed toward the Windclan border.

"Hey!" She shouted

I ignored her and kept running. The wind was flattening my fur as the warm sun fell upon it. The sun was just barely up, still holding that dawn light. The closer I got to the Windclan border, the more the landscape changed. Less trees and a flatter ground. Even a small scent of rabbit came toward me. As I checked the air, I suddenly stopped. Leopardheart was next to me in a few heartbeats. She was panting from the run and so was I.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's the border?" I asked her

She walked forward and suddenly stopped. She was barely a tail length in front of me.

"They...They moved the border up." She replied

"Yes. Almost two fox-lengths."

"Robinwing, we have to tell Birchstar. I know you wanted to spend time with me, but this is more important right now. We can do it another time. I'm...I'm sorry." She meowed

"It's alright. Let's go."

"Not yet. I'm going to place the old border up." I told her

Leopardheart walked in front of me. Her eyes were stern as the glared into mine.

"No..They might find you over there. I won't have you getting hurt. We won't set a border, not now. If we set it with theirs, then we're just accepting it. If we use the old one, we'll be on their territory for now. We'll tell Birchstar _now_. I won't have you getting hurt."

I nodded. I turned around and began running back to camp. I heard her pawsteps behind me and as we ran, I turned around. My eyes saw the new Windclan border. This was turning into a war. They took our kits, we took them back. We fought them after they constantly tresspassed onto our land, and they took Redheart. Now, they were threatening the border. This was no longer a feud, this was now war.

**...**

I entered camp and ran straight toward Birchstar's den. The memories of our feud with Windclan came back to me with each pawstep. It was their fault..

"Birchstar!" I shouted

I burst into the gray tabby's den and he glanced up.

"What is it?"

"Windclan..They've changed the border. It's up by two fox-lengths!"

Birchstar stood up and glared at me. Anger flamed in his eyes as he asked,

"You are completely sure Robinwing?"

"Yes. Ask Leopardheart if you must. She was with me."

"Very well.." The tabby mewed, "Windclan will get what is coming. But, I want to tell Dusttail and Mothpelt about this. They will speak with Starclan when they go in two sunrises. For now, I want constant border patrols sent to Windclan border to make sure it doesn't move."

"Of course Birchstar."

I left the leader's den. A few cats were looking at me and I flicked my tail, dismissing them. They would know soon enough. Windclan would know not to mess with Riverclan...


	8. Chapter 8

**Bluepelt**

I watched Leopardheart sit outside Birchstar's den. She had just arrived with Robinwing after the so called patrol. I knew what Robinwing was doing. He wanted Leopardheart. My pelt bristled at the thought of them together. I entered the warrior's den and sat down on my nest.

"Ugh. I'm changing this later." I growled

I glanced at Leopardheart's nest. It was right in the middle of Robinwing's and mine. My tail lashed as I looked at it. I just didn't get it! Why did she want to be with that tom? He wasn't a true warrior. He just gained his status because Starclan told Birchstar to do that. Then all of the sudden she's interested in him! She should be with me! I know she loved me! I could tell...She was, right? She accepted the invite and she was so happy when we were at the stream. I had never been happier. But, why?

"Bluepelt! Stop!"

I turned around and saw Blossomlight run in. She pointed at the ground and I just realized I had shredded Robinwing's nest. I sighed and fell to the ground. My gaze went blurry as I felt Blossomlight's tail on my back.

"What's wrong?" She asked

I didn't reply. Her tail disappeared as I heard her leave the den. A tear streaked the edge of my face. Why couldn't Leopardheart see how much I cared for her? Did she love Robinwing enough to do this to me? Every time I see her, my heart jumps out of my chest. Happiness takes over and all I feel is love...

"If I were deputy, would you love me?"

**...**

I padded into camp the next day with Blossomlight, Creekpaw, and Ashpelt. I glanced at Creekpaw, who was nearly the size of Blossomlight. The apprentice must be getting ready to have her assessment soon. Robinwing came out of the warrior's den and I turned my head, refusing to see him. Also, Windclan had moved the border up a tail-length. Birchstar needed to hear this. I headed over to his den and puffed out my chest. I entered and the gray tom looked up from his nest. Spottedkit and Willowstream were in there too.

"Bluepelt!" Spottedkit exclaimed

"Hi Spottedkit." I mewed

The she-cat ran over to me and looked up at me with wide green eyes.

"What'cha doing here?" She asked

"I need to speak to Birchstar."

At the mention of his name, the tabby padded over to me.

"Is this about Windclan?"

"Yes, it is. They've moved the border up another tail-length." I replied

He nodded as Willowstream headed over. She grabbed Spottedkit's scruff and left the den.

"Get Robinwing for me." He said

My lip drew up in a snarl at the mention of his name. I glared at Birchstar.

"Certainly Birchstar."

I left the den and looked for Robinwing. The tawny red tom was next to the fresh-kill pile with Creekpaw. I headed over, just catching the last of their conversation.

"..light said that my assessment should be coming up. I can't wait to become a warrior!" She exclaimed

"It's always a nice day when becoming a warrior." Robinwing replied

It's even nicer becoming deputy and having the one cat you love care about you!

"Rob...Robinwing. Birchstar wishes to speak to you." I said

He nodded.

"I'll see ya later Creekpaw." Robinwing mewed

Creekpaw smiled as Robinwing bounded away.

"He's wonderful..." She whispered

"Him?" I asked

"Of course! He's so brave and loyal."

"Sure." I scoffed

"You know what Bluepelt, he was chosen by Starclan for how he was. He avenged his mother's death and helped us in the fight against Windclan." Creekpaw hissed

But he stole the love of my life! I faced her and sighed.

"Sorry for snapping. Just didn't get enough sleep." I meowed

Creekpaw's green eyes softened. She stood up and told me,

"It's alright. Everyone, even the nicest of cats, may snap if they are tired."

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Rock Ledge."

I turned and saw Birchstar atop the large rock. Mossfang and Featherfur padded out of the nursery, Dewpaw and Graypaw left the elder's den, Dusttail and her apprentice, Mothpelt, came out of the medicine den, and Acornfrost, Glowpelt, and Stormbreeze came out of the warrior's den. I headed over there with Creekpaw as I spotted Leopardheart come through the entrance. Her fur looked sleek from water, telling me she had gone swimming. Brightpool came in too. I cocked my head as Brightpool walked over to the nursery. I shrugged, remembering her kits were almost ready to become apprentices. I looked up at Birchstar, who was sitting proudly.

"As we all know, Windclan has moved the border up..."

I glanced over at Leopardheart, who was sitting next to Robinwing. Creekpaw too was next to them, but I saw Leopardheart's tail entwined with his. My heart twisted in my chest. How could she do this to me? I wanted to be there with her, our tails entwined and the life ahead of us so clear and wonderful. She would hopefully carry my kits and they would follow their destiny! But, it couldn't be her's to be with him. She didn't seem as happy around him as she was around me. My tail lashed as Birchstar called Robinwing up. I hadn't heard what he said before that, but he was probably asking Robinwing something. Leopardheart was focused on him. I dug my claws into the ground.

"Bluepelt." Someone whispered

I turned to see Mothpelt by my side. The light brown tabby was staring at me with sympathetic, yellow eyes.

"I know how you feel. I had to give up my only love because I knew my true path was a medicine cat."

I saw her gaze waver a bit to the right. I glanced over and saw Ashpelt sitting there looking up at the Rock Ledge.

"But, you have a different story of love. However, it is not in your power to control it. She has her destiny laid out before her, but a fork in the path can change it drastically. You must let her choose if you want her to be happy Bluepelt. No matter what, you'll have someone there for you." She mewed

She said nothing more and padded back toward her elderly mentor. I returned my gaze back up to Birchstar and Robinwing.

"..So, I think it should be a patrol with one of the medicine cats, one apprentice, myself, and three warriors." Robinwing said

"Why a medicine cat?" Birchstar asked

"To show no harm shall be done then. They will know that we won't attack, not at the expense of a medicine cat."

"I'm the one going then." Dusttail rasped, "If anything is to happen, I want me to be the one in danger. If I'm gone, then you have Mothpelt. She is much more valuable then me, for if she dies, then I have to find and train another apprentice."

"I want you to report to me by dusk Robinwing of who you want to bring aside from you and Dusttail." Birchstar instructed

Robinwing nodded and the crowd began to dismiss. I glanced over at Mothpelt then Leopardheart. I wanted to run over to her and tell her how much I loved her and beg her to choose me. For, I wanted her. Mothpelt said she had to choose her own destiny. My gaze went blurry, I wanted her to choose me. I loved her for her..Nothing more. She was my closest friend ever. I believed in her as much as I believed in Starclan, for to me, she is my Starclan.


	9. Chapter 9

I glanced over to Leopardheart, who was sitting happily with Willowstream and Spottedkit. I gave a warm smile toward her and she gave me a flick of her tail. I sighed as the wind howled above my head. Birchstar had told me to get the patrol ready for the next day and all I knew was that Dusttail and Creekpaw were going. I wasn't to sure about bringing Leopardheart, for I didn't want her to get hurt. On the other hand, she'd never forgive me for not bringing her.

"Why are you so into her?"

I glanced up and saw Creekpaw next to me. The lithe tortoiseshell sat next to me and wrapped her tail around her three white paws and single ginger one. She looked freshly groomed and her green gaze was unwavering from Leopardheart.

"What do you mean? She's beautiful.." I replied

"How? She's a fine warrior and all.."

"But-"

"It's nothing..." Creekpaw mewed

I noticed that her tail was starting to bristle. I gave a shrug and returned my gaze back to Leopardheart. She had been acting weird for a bit, almost a quarter moon, yet she said nothing.

"I shall see you later." Creekpaw said

Her gaze was focused on me, but it looked gentler. As though she was thinking of something else. I got up and padded toward Birchstar's den, finally deciding who to bring to Windclan.

"Birchstar?" I asked

The gray tabby glanced up from his nest, looking weary. He padded over to me and glared at me.

"I'm bringing myself, Leopardheart, Acornfrost, Stormbreeze, Creekpaw, and Dusttail."

"Is it wise to bring Stormbreeze? He is part Windclan..." Birchstar mewed

"He is a fine warrior and must face his fear of going there soon, or else he'll never be able to fight them."

"Very well. You must leave now. Windclan will continue this unless we stop them."

I nodded and headed out of his den. As I glanced behind me, I spotted Creekpaw, who was still glaring at Leopardheart.

**...**

The patrol padded across the Riverclan territory. All of us looked healthy and stern eyed. Leopardheart padded next to me, but it felt awkward. She was holding back something, I knew it. I turned my head around and saw Stormbreeze's worried face. Acornfrost stood next to her mate, yet he remained worried. Creekpaw looked expressionless. Dusttail sat in the back, looking calm.

"Robinwing," Leopardheart began, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." I said quickly.

I picked up my pace as the Windclan border came into sight. I checked the air for any sign of a patrol. Of course there wasn't any.

"A patrol should be here in a bit." Dusttail meowed

"How could-" Stormbreeze began

"I can't see, so I can hear better. Make sense?" She growled

Stormbreeze snorted as I stopped at the "border". To think, a half-moon ago it was back four fox-lengths. My tail lashed at the thought of Windclan's arrogance. All this started because Stormbreeze and Willowstream wanted to stay in Riverclan. Windclan should have accepted that, and they did, until Quickstar's reign. Patchstar understood their choice, but she was old and frail. Now, Quickstar was here and wanted the kits back in their clan. It didn't matter now, for they were loyal to Riverclan.

"They're coming.." Dusttail told us

Sure enough, the chatter of cats came our way. The first cat was one I recognized. A tortoiseshell she-cat with the sharp yellow eyes.

"Moorheart-" I began

"Why are you here fish-face?" She growled

"Don't talk to our deputy like that!" Creekpaw hissed

"Why not?" A light brown tabby she-cat asked

"Treepaw, silence." Moorheart meowed

"Let her talk. Anyway, we just want to speak with Quickstar." I told them

"Why?" A black tom asked

"How do we know you're not going to attack?" Treepaw growled

"Why would we bring a medicine cat if we were going to attack?" I retorted

Treepaw's eyes flashed toward Dusttail, who was calmly sitting near the "border".

"Let them come."

"Crowpelt," Moorheart began

"They wouldn't bring a medicine cat here if this was a battle or an attack."

Moorheart let out a deep growl, but flicked her tail letting us come. We padded over the border as Crowpelt and Treepaw ran over to our sides. A gray tabby ran behind us.

"Just making sure you fish-faces don't try and run off." Moorheart hissed

I heard Creekpaw growl from behind me, but she said nothing. My eyes stayed ahead as we padded through the heather, which was thinning due to leaf-fall. A sharp, cold, breeze blew around us, making me fluff out my fur.

"This is nothing." Treepaw boasted, "To you swimmers, this should make you freeze."

"At least we're not afraid to get our paws wet!" Creekpaw said

"To go hide in the water. Yeah, that's really brave."

I stopped and glared at Creekpaw. She turned her gaze to me and it went that weird kind way again. She gave a nod and padded on.

"You should learn to control your apprentices." Crowpelt meowed

I said nothing and walked on. The noise of cats came our way as they broke into a run. I started running as well with the other cats.

"Pick up the pace!" Treepaw shouted

Another growl came from behind me as we approached the camp. The group ahead of us stopped as we slowed down.

"I'll go get Quickstar." Moorheart said

The tortoiseshell bounded away as Treepaw walked away as well. I glared at the she-cat as she ran off.

"Arrogant fish-brain." Creekpaw mumbled.

"What do you expect? She's just jealous of our ability to swim." I replied

She gave a _mrrow _of laughter as I spotted the tabby pelt of Quickstar. The lithe she-cat glared at me with her amber eyes. Then they flashed toward Stormbreeze.

"Ah...I see that you're willing to give us one of _our _kits." She told us

"Never. Stormbreeze is a Riverclan warrior." I replied

"For life." Stormbreeze meowed

"Very well then. What do you want to speak to me about Robinwing?" Quickstar asked

I took in a deep breath and calmly looked at her.

"We have noticed that over that past half-moon, you and your clanmates have moved your border up four fox-lengths. We have left it alone for now, hoping your clan would move it back. Seeing as you haven't, we have come here to warn you. If you continue to move the border up, there will be consequences. We are marking the original border from here on out. Let it be noted that if you continue to mark the current border, then we shall fight. If your clanmates die or are severely injured, it shall be your fault. We have given you fair warning."

"We're not afraid of your clan. You've taken two of our warriors, so we deserve extra land. It's only fair." She meowed

"No it's not!" Leopardheart hissed

"Watch it fish-breath."

A black she-cat padded toward us, with angry gray eyes.

"As said, we've given you warning." I growled

"Shadefall, escort them with two of the senior warriors back to their territory."

She nodded and bounded off. A wave of satisfaction washed over me. Quickstar surly wasn't stupid enough to fight a battle that was over a small piece of our land. Shadefall, a brown tom, and a light brown tabby tom padded over to us. A flash over anger ran through me. The same yellow eyes from the battle that took Redheart.

"Oatfur..." I growled lightly

Creekpaw padded over to me and looked into my eyes.

"Not now..If we fight, then you can." Creekpaw mewed

I gave a quick nod as the tabby tom padded next to me. I glanced toward him and the image of Redheart being killed in battle. My eye twitched as my claws scraped the ground. My pelt bristled lightly as we padded along the moor. I felt a tail run along my back as I glanced at Creekpaw. Her eyes were full of sympathy. As I padded over the border, the real one, I looked at Creekpaw. It felt odd right now, yet nothing had changed.


End file.
